t_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
X-N
X-N (pronounced ex-en) is an Aerian, the first of which to be given the name "-N,"and also the first being to possess multiple Energy Genes. He is the first protagonist to be introduced in Volume 0, The Lineage of "-N". Appearance X-N has black eyes and black hair that extends down to chest level. Three raised bangs are visible on top of X-N’s head, following the curve of his head and extending down to the back of his neck. Each side of X-N’s head is draped with his black hair. Two green bangs rest on the right side of his head, extending along the curve of his head and then descending down to chest level. He has white skin, with his Aerian facial armor being a darkish green and light green feathers. X-N is an Aerian of slightly above-average build, possessing a somewhat built torso, broad chest, and defined shoulders. His wings are large for his height, spanning more than twice his height when fully extended. Each arm has two curved fire markings which are black in color, with two similar marks on his abdomen and one on each thigh. On his chest is a black, bird-like crest. Energy Genes Stats Background Information A member of the original group of Aerians created by The Creator, X-N was chosen by Psyke to possess a Fire Energy Gene in an attempt to cause the Races of Psi to interact with one another. Rather than inspire interracial communication, X-N’s unique gift would turn out to isolate himself from his ''own ''Race. X-N was angered by this, motivated to obtain as much understanding of his Fire and Wind Energy Genes as possible and use his power to force the Aerians of his city to accept him. When this course of action proved futile, X-N nearly became a monster hell-bent on destroying every Aerian in his city, finding the idea of being accepted by his Race an impossible reality because of their “baseless rejection” of him. A chance encounter with a kind and gentle Aerian female named Yukine would save X-N from being transformed into a monster driven by revenge. Forever grateful for the intervention Yukine represented in his life, X-N settled down with her and conceived his only daughter, Y-N. Character Traits X-N was originally an innocent youth with a desire to socialize among those around him, same as any other child. He would then change into an individual driven by vengeful determination, stopping at nothing in order to obtain a power that would allow his original dream to come true. The futile nature of this strong determination being wasted nearly drove X-N to become a violent engine of destruction. All of these experiences form the basis for the character that X-N is in his adulthood. X-N has emerged as an accepting individual. He is willing to look at anyone he meets without prejudice or disdain, preferring to let a being’s actions and characteristics define his perception of them. X-N has also developed a high amount of patience when dealing with others, being slow to anger and open to forgiveness of almost any wrongdoing. Yukine’s calm and empathetic nature has affected X-N’s outlook on life in this regard as she helped him return from the edges of stability in his Psi-Key, leading him to believe anyone can be given a second chance. He has a strong reliance on his beliefs as a moral guide, and is not afraid to act on them. While he is typically calm since reaching maturity, X-N conceals a violent side that can be let out if provoked beyond limit, such as someone committing an unforgivable act against someone important to him. Category:Characters Category:Male